


Talk To Me

by Takana_Kimore



Series: Demigod Stories [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Piper is a troll and Jason loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takana_Kimore/pseuds/Takana_Kimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are seated in this fancy restaurant in uptown New York, one that he had booked three months in advance with what little mortal money he had. Jason’s hair is slicked back, his suit pressed and new, shoes shined, and even his glasses are clean. Piper is elegant as usual, hair pinned up in a delicate bun and her smile radiating like the rhinestones on her cream evening gown. The couple is making their way through a delicious dinner when Piper says,<br/>	“Talk to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This was from a special request for a Jasper story. It is short and sweet, but I will be writing more of these after I finish this difficult semester in school. 
> 
> Next part of the series should be released on : 10/23

Talk to Me

They are seated in this fancy restaurant in uptown New York, one that he had booked three months in advance with what little mortal money he had. Jason’s hair is slicked back, his suit pressed and new, shoes shined, and even his glasses are clean. Piper is elegant as usual, hair pinned up in a delicate bun and her smile radiating like the rhinestones on her cream evening gown. The couple is making their way through a delicious dinner when Piper says,

“Talk to me.”

It is more of an order than anything, but the pleading look in her eyes suggests she isn’t saying it to be mean or imply there is an issue. Jason wipes at the corner of his mouth with his napkin and looks at her, reaching for his glass of wine.

“What do you mean?” He asks delicately.

Piper huffs. “I mean talk to me. Not about work, or demigod training, or building statues. I am talking about feelings. I want to know how you feel about us.”

It’s spoken in a nonchalant tone that makes Jason second guess the nature of the date. Of course, women are more prone to examine the romantic aspects of the relationship compared to men, but Jason does not think he was doing that bad. Has he not done his duties right? Did he forget an anniversary? A birthday? Was there some gift he was supposed to have given her before dinner? Other than the flowers he had given her prior to the start of the date, he could not think of what he was missing.

Piper seems to see his mental processing and lets out a small laugh at his misplaced confusion. Jason loves watching his girlfriend laugh, especially since recently. She’s been stressed lately with a lot of projects. Her career as a fashion designer has taken off; her clientele list has increased exponentially, bringing in a new wave of demanding whiny housewives and narcissistic heiresses. Jason’s life has not been slouching either. Between building statures and working with both camps, the son of Zeus is a little worn from the constant air travel.

“Jason, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to—“

"No, your request was fine. It just took me by surprise. I mean I like us as a couple, I want us to stay together. I don’t want you to second guess our relationship.” He admits. “I’m just wondering what brought this on.” She smiles at him with a watery smile.

“I just want to make sure we are on the same page. I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

Last time…last time is not as long ago as Jason would like it to be. There have been plenty of moments during their four and half years of dating where they fought. Jason hates to be honest, but they have had so many break ups and reconciliations with one another that breaking up is just another word for a fight. They have a strange relationship, where all the fights are based on how they got together. False memories, the long distance, conflicting schedules, jealousy and such tore at their relationship with a vengeance. The goddess of marriage had screwed them over in the foundational trust department quite a few times.          

It made all the more sense for Piper to be worried or the status of their relationship. This is currently the longest they had been together without interruption: eleven months. There had been petty spats intermingled with the day to day routines, but Jason ignores them in favor of staying with Piper. Despite their tumultuous courtship, he undeniably loves her and the feeling is obviously reciprocated.

"This won’t be a repeat of last time. I promise,” He pulls her delicate hands from the table and kisses her thin fingers.

“Like I haven’t heard those words before,” But she is smiling and he smiles back.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” He kisses her fingertips again.

"You still haven’t talked to me,” She waggles a finger in his face and he sighs.

“What do you want me to say? That I love you?  I tell it to you every day. I love watching you dance along to the Taylor Swift music videos, even though you can’t dance at all.” She laughs, not offended and he continues.

“I love the way your smile lights up the room and you manage to bring everyone to their knees, including me. I love that you’re kind and intelligent. You radiate more than the beauty your mother blessed you with, but you truly glow with pride and you are so passionate when you get started on your animal rights petitions and LGBTQ speeches. I love that you’re mine.”

“Jason, you’re going to make me blush.” She’s already blushing so Jason decides to reveal the news.

“And that is a good thing. I asked you out here because I wanted to ask you something.” She looks up interested.

“What?” He leans across the table, over their fancy meal that probably costs as much as his fancy shoes and kisses her, tasting cherry lip gloss.

“I’m getting a job in Tribeca. I’m staying in New York now, and I was wondering if you wanted to move with me to SoHo” She gasps, kaleidoscope eyes peering into his.

“You are not going to—“He shook his head.

“I want to be close to you now. You are the only important person in my life. I gave my position away to an ‘unlucky’ camper in Camp Jupiter.” He winks and Piper kisses him.

“I’m glad you are staying. We can do it now.”

“Do what?” He takes a quick sip of wine. Piper plays with the fruit on the corner of her virgin daiquiri.

“We should get married.” He looks up at Piper with a strained glance as he tries not to choke on the news. While he has every intention of marrying the love of his life, he is only twenty-one and they are still establishing careers and job prospects. Nothing is set in stone enough for him to consider settling down, but he does enjoy thinking about Piper having his last name.

“Babe, we just agreed to move to a new area. We’re still young; we don’t have to get hitched right away.” Piper shakes her head and stares down at the table.

“I just thought it was time, ya know?” She sobs out. Jason rises quickly and wraps her in his arms. He can be thankful that the table he reserved is outdoors, and very few patrons wanted to be seated outside in the cool spring air. “We wanted to take our relationship to the next level and with all the stress from working and you deciding to stay; we could make that dream come true. Especially with the baby…”

 Jason does not hear more than that. His thoughts are stuck on the word: _baby._ It hangs in the air swinging like a pendulum in his mind, just images flashing behind his eyes. He sees himself cuddling a happily pregnant Piper, picking out baby furniture with her, and the word baby translates into a happy dream. Jason realizes he hasn’t answered her and he cradles her face in his hands.

“Oh Gods, you are angry with me.” Piper's chest heaves even more and Jason shushes her with sloppily placed kisses.

"Angry, never. This is some of the best news of my life. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I mean it will be hard, but we can find an apartment with enough space for a baby right. And I am sure I can find a job with a more flexible career. And we can ask Sally for advice,” He bounces like an excitable puppy. “Jeez, Piper, I love you.” He picks her up and spins her around and she laughs airily in his arms.

“Jason, put me down. Sparky, stop.” Piper exclaims and kisses his nose. “What is today’s date, honey?”

“April 1st,” Piper sticks her tongue out at him and Jason understands the joke. “Wait, you were kidding about being pregnant?”

"Of course.” She strokes his cheek. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be opposed to having children with you one day or getting married.”

Jason grins and his girlfriend kisses him in return. So, yes, the duo occasionally fights, and Jason takes things too literally compared to his troll of a girlfriend, but tonight was perfect. In his eyes at least. He pulls her close and rests his cheek on her forehead.

"I love you, Sparky.” She whispers against his collarbone.

“And I you, Pipes.” And he rocks them back and forth in the wonderful New York night. His suit is a little wrinkled and her hair is falling out of the bun. This is a perfect night.

           


End file.
